Teen Titans West OC's style
by The Mad Hatter's Daughter
Summary: Pretty much I have most of the characters. If any of you have villains that would be nice. :D. I'll update when stuff is ready.
1. Submit

**The new team Titans West.**

**I wanted to do this because i've never done a Teen Titans fic before. So, just answer the questions below and make your own hero. I need about 10 people. So if you don't get picked you'll still be in it. Also you can pick any DC hero you want. And answer these in the perspective of you ! Oh wait! This original idea belongs to Bethie2012. Check out her story also.**

Superhero name:

Real name:

Gender:

Age (8-18):

Mentor:

Idol:

Hobbies:

Race:

Species:

Powers:

Skills:

Fighting skills/ strategies:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Skin tone:

One word to describe your style:

Civilian outfits (at least 4):

Superhero outfit (Be very descriptive):

Swimwear:

Pajamas:

Formal wear:

Work out clothes:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Worst fear:

Biggest nightmare:

Biggest secrets:

Best band or singer:

Best food:

Funniest joke:

Best prank:

Best movie:

Best animal:

Best color:

Best pick up line?:

Best color:

Do you have Secret crush on other sidekick/hero?:

Biggest dream:

Worst movie:

Worst food:

Worst animal:

Worst singer or band?

Worst pick pick-up line?:

Worst color:

Worst class:

Your story:

Your family (if they are evil or if they are dead, Ect.):

Are you or are you not related to your mentor? If so how?:

Would you want to have a love interest?:

What kind of person would be your friend?

What kind of person would you hate?

Hometown:

Where you live now:

Do you live with you mentors?

Are you related to your mentor?:

Do the other protégés know your secret I.D.?

Bedroom at tower description?:

Bedroom at home description?:

If there is anything else I should know tell me here (Like what t hey should do.):

**Rules**

**Only one or two of the same mentor so before writing a whole review check to see who's done what. **

**You can make more than 1 character but the limit is 3.**

**They all have to have a flaw**

**BE CREATIVE! lol have fun!**


	2. Amber Asron

Super Name: Sapphire

Real Name: Amber

Age: (9-18): 16

Gender: F

Mentor: Hot spot

Species: Human (I guess mutated)

Race: swedish/ American

Power: She can shoot fire balls from her hands , catch completely on fire, and can has complete control over her powers.

skills: She is great at gymnastics, swimming, orchestra (playing the Viola),soccer, art, speaking other languages, photography, and cooking skills.

fighting skills: Karate, throwing knifes, sucker punching people and more.

Personality : She loves to sing, but that's just a secret, she dosent want anyone to think she's frail. She's had her heart broken many times. But she conseals her flaws by buliding a wall of sarcasim and rude jokes. She believes no one can break through her walls. She thinks she needs know one.

Hair Color: Fire red with blue highlights| when powered up looks like blue fire.

Hair Style: normal length wavy and always down.

Skin Tone: tanish

Eye Color: diamond blue

Superhero outfit: her outfit is a tubeish top cut like flames and stops at her waste and her shorts look like blue flames and her boots stop about mid-thigh.

Winter Uniform: same thing but white and lined with fur.

Stealth Uniform: normal uniform except in black.

Civvies outfits (must have 4 different outfits description please]

1. Yellow pleated tube top with orange mini shorts, her converse are high tops and red, she wears a charm bracelet given to her by her mother.

2. Skinny jeans in dark blue, wearing a dark blue shirt that says "Eyes up." written across her chest, her White converse, and her charm bracelet.

3. Mid-thigh shorts in White and a dark grey shirt with flames on it, and her bracelet.

4. A sparkling blue shirt and an white skirt with silver flats and get charm bracelet.

Swimwear: A blue/silver Bikini

Sleepwear: Holister shirt and PINK shorts

Formal wear: A pure silk dress meant for the beach that flows from dark blue to light blue to white. And silver heels with silver earrings.

Work out wear: tank top and sweat pants.

Family Emily Costa and Drake Arson. They don't have powers.

History: (Include as much as possible and how they become protégé to their hero) As a child Amber was always happy until her 10th birthday when she got her powers. She burned her family alive upon just playing the new abilities she had. The firefighters on the news said it was a miracle that she had survived with no injury. For weeks she was in foster care until her "uncle" adopted her.

But still for hours Amber would stare at the walls remembering watching her parents die. She never wanted to used her powers again. Until she went patrolling with fire. It completely changed her life.

Later when she was 15 she met a guy that was just using her she couldn't control her powers and put him in a coma. Grief struck she tried not to use her powers so now her "uncle" got her on the team in hopes of her getting her confedence up again.

How long have they been sidekicks: 3 years

Likes: jokes and pranking people and listening to music.

Dislikes: roller coasters

Strengths: She can hold her breath for a long time and can fight under water.

Flaws/Weakness: being inclosed places. And she's afraid of hurting people and people being afraid of her.

Secrets: She loves to sing. Before her "uncle" adopted her she was a theift. She once fell for a villain.

Smart (1-10, 10 being the best): 8

Sociable (1-10):5

Favorite Singer(s)/Band(s): Coldplay, Radiohead, Drake, The Beatles

Favorite/Book(s): The works of Shakespeare.

Favorite Food(s): chicken Alfredo and sushi

Favorite Place: The Movies

Favorite Class: Orchestra (Viola!)

Average Grades: B-

Hated Singer(s)/Band(s): anything classical.

Hated Book(s): TWILIGHT! Ugh no offence to anyone that loves it.

Hated Food(s): coconuts?

Hated Place: her old home it's still burned.

Hated Class: Math!

Love Interest?: Yea sure

What They Look For In A Friend: someone who likes pranking people.

Who They'd Be Enemies With: Someone who hits on people a lot seriously she'll knock you out.

Hometown: Columbia, South Carolina

Home: With Hot Spot

Do they live with their mentors: yes.

Are you related to your mentor: like an uncle. Yes, adopted.

Do any other protégés know your oc's Secret ID: Yes to the people she trusts

bedroom at tower Description: walls paint muti color that change as the day progress and picture of her patents.

bedroom at home Description: pictures of her parents purple walls and a book self. A nice soft bed.

Quotes: "No, id love to go to the fair and ride one of the things I hate, roller coasters." "Yes, that was sarcasim." "Nope we were just laughing at that light post while pointing at you." " Seriously look up the definition of sarcasim."

Anything Else: She loves animals and has a cat named cake. Here powers make her hot headed (Pun intended) so she can act like a jerk


	3. Surprise!

**Okay, so, here's who didn't make it, Athena Apollos and Steffa Rochelle Star. I'm so sorry but there were too many girls. Everyone else made it and three of you aren't in this one but chapter 2 you will be. **

Amber burst through the meatlic doors in a rush. Her chest heaving and her hair wild. (Even if at that moment she was powered up, it was messy for that.) She looked at the 9 heroes surrounding her and grinned sheepishly. She was at a different tower but she hadn't noticed.

"Sorry I'm late!" Amber said trying keep he feet on the ground. She glance up at the teens again. "I wrote it on my hand but- Wait! You're not the Titans!" she said her hair of flames growing bigger.

"Nice to meet you too." Sham sarcastically mumbled under his breath.

The monitor flipped on, it was robin. "By the time you watch this I'll be there in awhile. Most of you thought you were joining the Teen Titans. No, you are starting Titans West. Sapphire is the girl with the flames. Little red has the hood covering her face, the guy with the domino mask is Jumper, Metal is the girl made partly of technology, Bluebird's got the armor, the guy in white is Chill, Ember is in the red vest, the girl with guns in her belt is Poison, LiveWire has the pink baseball cap on, Sham looks like a magician, and that is all so far. Do not go on any missions without our say so. That is an order." the monitor went black.

There were sharps stares at one another, someone had to break the ice.

"So Firecracker, have you ever read the hunger games? 'Cause you are literally the girl on fire." Jumper said walking over to Sapphire.

"Firecracker isn't even my hero name. If anything you can call me Amber, That's my real name."

" Nah... I'll call you Katniss! No...I like firecracker, better." he paused and looked back at the others. "Man I_ really_ like being on a team with mostly girls. Don't get me wrong lightning guy, Ice Boy, and Mr. Magic all seem nice." he smiled while everyone started to talk to one other.

"I'm Will by the way." Jumper continued.

"So what are you hiding?" she asked out of the blue, he shot back a confused look. "The person who isn't afraid to say anything always hides something. So what is with you?"

Across the room...

"Isn't Ember a girl name?" Metal asked giggling at the boy's name.

"Isn't Metal a boy name?" He shot back trying to seem intimidating. "Shut up." she muttered.

" Ha ha! I win, by forfeit." he smirked at the partly metallic girl.

"No, no you don't! I win by for- Wait um... You- No... Shut up." she turned away from him while he laughed at her sorrowful failure.

"Nice suit." Jeremy said leaning on the on the glass aside Bluebird who looked out windows and smiled.

"Armor." she simply responded. He smirked. "Alright armor."

"I'm Jeremy." he held out his hand in friendship. She took it. " Haze."

"Tell me your real name!" Poison yelled at Sham. "I told you mine is Selena!" she yelled at the young magician. He turned away from her. "Never!" He turned away from her.

"Why do we have to anyway, _Selena_?" Sham asked putting pressure on Selena's name.

"You guys check it! Rachel and I hacked Cyborg's system and I think I just found our first mission!" Isis typed in a code of some sort and a picture of Lex Luthor popped up on the screen.

"Rachel?" Jeremy said walking behind Isis with the others. Little Red removed her hood revealing her ruby red hair and bright green eyes. "That's me."

"Lex Luthor is having a banquet! I bet all the villains will be there out of costume! I bet we can get out Titans West name." Isis smiled thinking of the pure glory. "I bet we would get free Zumba lessons and stuff."

"Livewire, is correct. You and I are gonna be great friends. I'm Namine. And I like her idea." Namine smiled at Isis.

"My name is Isis and- Amber cut in. "We all thought we were going to be one of the real Teen Titans, instead we're just west!"

"I wanted to be on an original team. Not the Titans newbie. " Selena stood up.

"Nobody asked you. " Amber shot back.

"Eres mala." Selena spat turning away from her.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME! ? YOU- Will stopped her. "Chill, Firecracker."

he stopped the two girls from murdering each other. Which was quick thinking seeing as Selena was reaching for one of her guns.

"We should all go!" Isis and Namine said completely in sync. They laughed at their similarities.

"News Flash girls! We can't go dressed like heroes! They. Will. Kill. Us!" Amber complained folding her arms not making direct eye contact with anyone. A silence lingered across the room.

"Then we go in disguise." Rachel suggested.

"I honestly don't like the idea." Amber mumbled.

"We honestly didn't ask for your opinion." Selena smiled. Amber let out a huge huff.

"Then we vote! We have all our clothes in our rooms!" Haze smiled. "All in favor?" everyone except Amber raised there hands. "We win." she laughed.

"Fine! Fine! You win I'll go change." Amber said storming out of the room.

"Firecracker really suits her." Sham whispered to Will. He slightly shook his head. A cool breeze drifted by them, it was Jeremy."I guess we have to go all 'formal.'" Jeremy shrugged walking to his room.

"Yesssssss! Covert mission! We're badasses not following the rules!" Isis yelled running down the hall.

After everyone changed...

Rachel came out in a sleeveless black dress that went to about 3/4 down her thigh, black heels, a necklace with a red gemstone, and a "decorative" gray belt that actually held her knives in case of an emergency. While, Isis wore a fancy lavender gown with silver heels. Namine rocked a blue dress with silver trim that went to her feet tand white gloves with it that went to her elbows. Haze wore a long simple black dress. Selena simply wore a white blouse with lace, black pants, and black high heels. Each one of the guys of wore a different tux. Ember had a yellow tux with a red tie. Will had a classic black tux. Jeremy had one a white tux with an ice blue dress shirt. Sham's tux his was just his hero outfit but with no glove or hat. Daze wore a button down shirt and a silver tie. Amber's dress flowed from dark blue to light blue then to white in pure silk and pearl colored heels.

"So pretty much we are gonna go in find a villain and attack?" Amber asked flattening her dress. She looked up at everyone smiling at her. "What?"

"You're in then?" Haze asked asked hoping she would say yes.

"I guess so." Amber sheepishly smiled again. "I kinda like you guys. You have big ideas."

"Friends?" Selena held out her hand for Amber to shake, she did. "Yeah, friends." Amber responded with a smile.

"Yay! Everybody is happy! Now lets go already!" Namine yelled running out the doors.

"I agree with Namine. Let's go." Ember smiled walking out the doors.

"So, is anyone going to answer my question?" Amber asked following everyone out.

When everyone left Rachel stopped at the doorway. "Robin! We have a problem." she whispered flipping open her communicator.

**I hope that wasn't OOC. I hope it was good. Sophie Young and Angela Harper will be in the next one I think I'll update tomorrow or Friday. Btw the way I have room for more villains and ONE more hero that is a guy. I will do this until chapter 3.**


	4. Are You Ready?

**Hey, everyone! That's all. Read. Wait, yes I own Teen Titans that's why it's still on, Oh wait. Nope I don't. **

"Why did you call us here, Robin? Not like I had any plans...but you know... It's good to be in the loop sometimes." Sophia said following robin and Angel Cat into Titans West tower.

"Little Red called me, they left with out say so." He said typing something into the computer. The same picture of Lex Luthor came up on the screen. "That was the last thing searched which means, they went to that banquet. Now for the plan, they can see you and not panic. So, go there and get them back here before they get themselves in too deep." Robin instructed.

"How will we know who they are?" Angel Cat questioned.

Robin let out a big sigh. "Give me a moment." he turned towards the computer and began to type. Haze's picture came up."Bluebird is also know as Haze." he flipped to the next slide. "Sapphire A.K.A. Amber." A picture of Jeremy came up. "Chill is Jeremy, he is most likely going to be photo bombing there." Next picture Will. "Jumper is Will." Rachel popped the on screen. "She is Little Red/Rachel known for her knife skills."

"Excuse me but- "Robin continued ignoring Sophia. "Metal A.K.A. Namine." flipped to the next picture. "Sham's real name is classified." he flipped to the next picture. "Selena is know as Poison." he explained. "Where there's Action, there's Ember. Enough said." and finally. "Isis, is the well known prodigy of Cyborg otherwise know as LiveWire."

"DAMN IT TELL US THEIR MENTORS!" Sophia yelled after try to get attention once. "Simply, Jeremy= Ice. Haze= The Question. Amber= Hot Spot. Will= Jacker. Rachel, originally = Red Hood. Namine= Steal. Sham= Zatara. Isis= Cyborg. Ember= Fire. Angel Cat= Huntress. I went over your name Angel because Sophia would ask." Sophia nodded in response.

"So, what now?" Angel asked leaning back in the closest chair to her.

Banquet hall...

"You doin' okay, Fircracker?" Will asked sitting next to Amber playing the Viola and looking across at Selena who was in the 1st violin section. "Why wouldn't I be? But if you must know I'm doing fine. I've been playing Viola since I was seven. But, I kinda feel bad for the musicians we jumped." she laughed looking at her music.

Will made his way back to his table. "Seriously it's funny how Sham, Selena, Rachel, and Amber, didn't get in. While me, Ember, Will, Isis, and you did." Jeremy laughed talking to Haze. She crossed her legs and folded her arms. "Well, yes. But, Sham and Rachel had to disguise themselves as waiters, while Selena and Amber jumped some musicians and are now in their orchestra. What I don't get is why they let us in but not them." Haze looked at the shimmering chandelier.

"Maybe, uhh... I got nothin'. Well, we did spilt up and when they tried to get in they couldn't." Jeremy paused. "Maybe! Maybe! Lex Luthor likes you." he suggested.

"I'm positive he doesn't. " Haze turned away from him.

"Are you sure?" Sham whispered to Rachel as he set down his tray of food. Rachel nodded. "That's Queen? And Professor Ivo? No way it's Flare powered down. I've seen her picture in one the list of most wanted. Oh wow. Dr. light, Arsenal , The brain,"

"Cheshire, Terra, Jinx, we are so screwed. " Rachel said taking a deep breath.

"So..." Namine said awkwardly looking around the room.

"So..." Ember responded awkwardly as well.

Lex Luthor took the stage and waved his hands stopping the orchestra. "Welcome honored guests. " he started off.

"Haze, Why are those two girls staring at us?" Jeremy pointed over at Sophia and Angel Cat. Who had just arrived by limo.

"Call us at, Get limo now! We are the emergency limos!" Sophia sang the jingle out of tune for the 12th time.

"Please! Stop!" Angel whispered to Sophia. "But we got here in a limo, from the place Emergency limos!" Sophia pouted.

"Also I would like to welcome our surprise guests, our heroes." Lex Smirked in to the crowed.

"They may not be talking about us." Jeremy shrugged it off.

"Welcome Bluebird, LiveWire, Chill, Jumper, Ember, Sham, Little Red, Sapphire, and Posion." People began to rise from there seats, everyone of them was a villain.

"This is just not fair." Isis whispered walking back to her seat slowly.

"Intruders will be killed." Cheshire said, you could feel her grin through her mask.

"Red! Give me a knife!" Amber shrieked trying to hold up a viola for protection. Fire burst through the Viola shattering it in to a million pieces, it was Flare. "Sapphire why not power up?"Rachel yelled trying to fight off Cheshire.

"Yeah, Why not?" Will asked Teleporting across the room away from Carom. Rachel took a deep breath and one of her knives in Amber direction. Amber didn't catch it, it only put a thin cut on her leg.

The fire burned the tips of her hair. "What's wrong little girl? Can't take the heat?" Flare taunted. Flare kept on throwing fire balls in her direction. They punched her all over her body scorching her skin. Blood drizzled down her face. Amber clenched her mouth shut and ground her teeth to not scream from pain.

"Kid, I'm so sure you can't dodge my arrows."Arsenal said loading up his bow to shoot Ember. A flash of blue light zoomed by them. Arsenal's bow was gone. Sophia smirked at the door way holding his bow and one single arrow. "Hey pretty boy! Can't beat a speedster apparently. " she smirked loading up the bow. With a single shot, Arsenal was pinned to the wall.

"Where is the armor?" Lex asked pushing Haze against the wall. She didn't respond. "Haze, we both know you know."

"Yeah, I do." She smiled punching him on the left side of his skull, Blood trickled down his face. "Mercy." he whispered.

"Oh, Begging for mercy won't- she was cut off buy the pressure of some sort of lazer. As her vision blurred she saw an android pointing, what looked similar to Cyborg's arm canon.

"Enough."Jeremy yelled, time froze. **(A/N: He can freeze time, yes.)**"We can't handle this, yet." he mumbled dragging his teammates out one at a time. First, was Rachel, who was a about to have a knife driven through her skull, Then, Amber, who was passed out and covered in scorching burns and pieces of voila jammed into her skin, Will, who was running out of things to escape Carom and he had a gash through his arm, Sham was actually doing fine with a few scratches and maybe somethings unnoticeable, Selena was outside already next to a girl (Angel Cat), Isis was backstage trying to face off with Queen, and he dragged the rest out within minutes.

Jeremy let out a big sigh. "Now to get you guys 'home'" He said getting everyone into a truck and getting back to the tower.

The doctor looked at every injury, Isis broken arm, Sham's sprained ankle, Ember's dislocated shoulder, and so on. Namine and Amber would be one pain medication that would make them sleep, for awhile. Jeremy couldn't help but blame himself. That's when Raven sat next to him.

"You did the right thing. They couldn't face all of choose villains at once. All you need is practice. You need to learn each others patterns in fighting. Just so you know, they will be mad at you though." She simply stated then got up and walked away.

Five days later...

Namine looked around her, at her teammates, they were all at the hospital. She looked at her legs and saw that she had a new metallic leg. She remembered this, it was a "kind" reminder of what you get when battling Jinx.

"You guys, looked who's joined the party." Haze grumbled through her neck brace.

"Hello?" Namine responded shyly. She looked at everyone, Selena, Isis, Sham, and Jeremy were perfectly fine. She continued looking around the Room, Amber was out cold, Will was managing with a sling around his left arm, Haze black-eyed with a neck brace, Ember's busted lip and cast on his right arm, Rachel was covered in cuts -Some of which were still bleeding- and bruses, and this sight was hard to look at.

"Namine," Jeremy said walking to the edge of her bed. "we are officially a team, Robin said we have persistence! But, one thing, one of the Titans will give us our missions and help us train." He paused. "And he hasn't told us who."

**So, you guys told me my first chapter was a bit rushed, and it gave me an idea. What if they weren't ready to go against these villains, thus I give some freaking beat up super heroes. Anyway, tell me who you vote to be their "Den mother". Really do it. I'll update soon. Oh, yes! Next chapter I'll explain what happened to Angel Cat and Sophie, if you were wondering.**


	5. We're on a Team

Okay, so, this is super short. I know. I might update tomorrow or today. MIGHT! Anyways, the next couple chapters are set at the same time. I call them The Bonding: whoever I put here. The first one is Haze and Isis and honestly it's very what's the word?...Cute? Yeah, cute. Then, the one after that a friend of mine (her name is Rose) wrote and I liked it, if you could tell me if its good so I could tell her that she did okay? The next few chapters are my way of introducing who's who. So, now I shut up.

At the banquet after the disaster...

"Come on Sophia, we should leave before they notice us." Angel said walking out the doors. Sophia led Angel to her house.

"I live with my parents, they don't know I'm a hero. " Sophia said climbing in through the window.

"Why not tell them?" Angel asked.

"My parents probably wouldn't care. I mean they don't really care about me anyway." she said lifting up a teddy bear and squeezing so hard one of the eyes popped out.

"Oh." Angel whispered.

"Hey, why didn't we introduce ourselves to the team?" Sophia asked setting down her bear.

"Being a hero isn't about the glory or them remembering your name. It's about doing it because it's right." There was a sudden knock on the door, Sophia ran to get it. There stood cyborg at the doorway.

"Can I come in?" he asked kindly. Sophia eagerly nodded.

He sat down in Sophia's couch. Angel walked in and leaned on the wall.

"So, why leave before they could thank you?" He asked.

"For what? We didn't do very much." Angel sighed.

Sophia handed Cyborg a glass of lemonade. He sipped silently. "You helped, without a reason to." he took another sip. "This is good." Sophia smiled. "If you wanted to, you could be on in Titans West."

"YES!" Sophia practically screamed. "Angel Cat! Be on the team too!" she squealed.

"Okay." Angel said laughing at the bouncing girl.

"We're on a team!" Sophia squealed, running to Angel and hugging.

"Yeah, we are." Angel smiled, trying to pry off the surprisingly strong girl.

The end... Of this chapter. Yeah, it's short. But the next chapter is better I promise and if you guys want I could update it today... Maybe.

~MHD


	6. Bonding: Haze and Isis

**Okay so the next few chapters are set at the exact same time so the beginnings are the same. Also, i had to update this today! I have this school thingy, tommorrow. **

One month after the "Banquet"

"So, this is Titans West? " Starfire asked moving closer to the teens. Robin nodded in response. "We have decided to switch out trainers each week." he explained.

"Who is it this week?" Jeremy asked looking at the 5 of of them.

"Starfire." Raven responded with no emotion.

"We will start with the bonding of friendship. Oh yes! I forgot meet Sophia and Angel Cat!" She squealed pulling the two girls into the room.

"Hi."Sophia waved.

"We'll leave you guys." Cyborg said leaving with the rest of his team.

"New friends, we will start with the bonding. Haze you are with Isis, Amber you are with Will, Sophia you will be with Selena, Ember will be with Namine, Angel Cat with Sham, and finally Rachel with Jeremy." she smiled moving everyone around.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked looking at Sophia.

"You will bond with the person I have chosen for you, and at the end of the week I will put you in our training course to see how you work as a team." Starfire pointed to the course. "Now, go! Be friends."she floated away.

"I'm Haze Farron." She smiled holding out her hand and her blue hair falling in front of her eyes, she had one a blue hoodie and jeans. Isis smirked taking her hand.

"I'm Isis. " she said tightening the baseball on her head and her pony tail. "What do you like doing?" Isis smiled.

"Well, I like swimming, it's very relaxing." Haze simply responded.

"Boring! Do you know what Zumba is?" Haze did not respond. "Gasp! I use Zumba to get out of trouble. You have to be swift on your feet to survive."

"Well, usually I don't have to be. I mean I have my armor and I'm very athletic." she explained. Isis' face went completely blank. "No. Way. Zumba is dance A.K.A. Self expression!" Isis started her rant. "I will teach you Zumba!"

"I thought Zumba was exercise." Haze whispered. Unfortunately, Isis heard that comment and began to explain the whole concept of Zumba.

"Now, go change." Isis whispered angrily.

After a quick wardrobe change to work out clothes...

"First, hands on your hips. Hold your hand in fists and bring your arms close to your chest. Now, move your arms right to left." Haze followed every instruction. "Good! Now move to your left in a straight line." Isis smiled.

"Nice! You're doing it!" they both paused. "Again! With out my help and be swift!" Isis instructed. Haze swiftly moved her feet, Isis flipped on her music, and Haze moved to the beat. Isis clapped her hands and got next her.

"Okay, you got this! We have go before we're late." Isis said pulling Haze out the doors. Around street fenders and parked cars, they ran. The sun pelted their eyes. Isis laughed as Haze questioned where they were going.

"Are you ready?" Isis asked pulling her into the middle of the street.

"FOR WHAT!" Haze yelled. Music began to fill the air, not normal music, Zumba music. A crowd rushed in the middle of the street. They dance to the beat, Haze grinned, "Flash mob." an something amazing happened she danced.

"Hey Isis! Get your ass over here." Haze jumped waving in the air. Isis dance her way over to Haze.

"Having fun?" Isis asked moving her hips to the beat. Haze nodded and hummed with the song. "Tell me about yourself." Haze randomly asked. "Why do you like Zumba so much."

"I do everything for my sister, Amita. I fight for her. It feels like when I win a battle I feel like I'm just protecting her from one more thing. Cyborg is like an older brother to me, also." She took a deep breath. "So, what about you and your family?"

"Mister Miracle is my meantor. But, not my family or like my family like you and Cyborg. I haven't seen my parents in years. I had a job at LexCorp. But, I stole the suit and never went back." Haze confessed.

"That sucks. But, if you ever need to talk I'm here." Isis whispered kindly as the music stopped.

"Hey! Wanna get some sushi?"Haze asked trying to be genuine. Isis nodded and followed Haze to the restaurant.

After sushi...

"That was nice. Sushi is very good." Isis exclaimed while walking back toward the tower.

"One question, how does Zumba help with fighting?" Haze asked. Isis' face went blank, again. "I failed, I completely failed. You don't understand?" Isis whispered her voice cold.

"No, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry! Sorry that I wasted my day with you!"She yelled running back to the tower.

For the rest of the week Isis avoided Haze, only further worrying Starfire. Finally the day came near that everyone would be in the Training course.

"Next, Isis and Haze." Starfire said, the girls stepped forward. Isis didn't look In Haze's direction. "For you Haze you can't use your Armor." Starfire explained before setting off the timer.

"You must work as a team, or you will fail." Starfire pressed the timer and let the girls into the corse.

A Laser came up and began to shoot at the girls. "Isis, I'll boost you and you can hack it." Haze yelled, Isis ignored her and climbed on the lazer hacking its data and shutting it down.

They both went on as the walls grew spikes and began to close in. Haze rushed through the walls with out any hesitation. Isis got snagged on a spike, she tried to squirm free. "Haze!" she screamed. On impulse Haze spun around and grabbed Isis' hand pulling her to the next room.

The next room was completely empty. "Keep your guard up, Haze." Haze whispered to herself.

A row of 16 robots walked in front of them. "Holy- Isis interrupted. "Behind you." she tapped her shoulder. 16 more robots and that had arm cannons. "Duck!" Haze yelled as one shot at them.

That's when an idea came to Haze's mind, she slowly got up, and started to dance. They robots started to shoot each other, step to the right then left. "What are you doing?" Isis whispered.

"Zumba." she said pulling Isis up. They both danced until the robots had shot themselves out.

"Yes! Haze you get it! You have to be swift on your feet- Haze interrupted. " To survive. " The two girls cheered in victory.

"Your teamwork was glorious indeed!" Starfire exclaimed hugging the two girls tightly.

**Tomorrows duo...Amber and Will! And it was made by a friend of mine.**


	7. Bonding: Amber and Will

**Hey! My friend Rose wrote this, i thought it was nice so, i published it. I HOPE SHE DOESN'T KILL ME! Anyways, enjoy! BTW these few chapters start the same.  
**

"So, this is Titans West? " Starfire asked moving closer to the teens. Robin nodded in response. "We have decided to switch out trainers each week." he explained.

"Who's this weeks?" Jeremy asked looking at the 5 of of them. "Starfire." Raven responded with no emotion.

"We will start with the bonding of friendship. Oh yes! I forgot meet Sophia and Angel Cat!" She squealed pulling the two girls into the room.

"We'll leave you guys." Cyborg said leaving with the rest of his team.

"New friends, we will start with the bonding. Haze you are with Isis, Amber you are with Will, Sophia you will be with Selena, Ember will be with Namine, Angel Cat with Sham, and finally Rachel with Jeremy." she smiled moving everyone around.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked looking at Sophia.

"You will bond with the person I have chosen for you, and at the end of the week I will put you in our training course to see how you work as a team." Starfire pointed to the course. "Now, go! Be friends."she floated away.

"I'm Will."

"I know your name and you know my name. No introduction needed." Amber mumbled.

"I sure do, Firecracker. Where do you wanna go? We have to bond remember." Will nudged her side.

She let a huge sigh and smirked. "I have no idea."

"The beach. In an hour. Be ready." Will said disappearing into the hallway.

In a hour...

"What if the beach is closed?" Amber said pacing behind Will.

"What if the beach is closed? It's a SATRDAY!" He exclaimed.

They arrived on the beach , it only seemed as if the sun had gotten larger and hotter, upon arriving. Amber sat back in her beach chair under her faded white beach umbrella, reading "The Works Of Shakespeare". Will went straight for the water.

"Try not to drowned. " Amber yelled flipping the page of her book.

After an hour Amber had set down her book and dozed off. Will creeped closer with the pail blue bucket -He found discarded on the beach- filled to the brim with water. He flipped his hands, gushing her in beach water. She screamed like she had just been stabbed.

"No!" she held up her book dripping wet with water.

"Oops... I can get you a new book...maybe?" His voice shook as her eyes grew more furious. "That's not the point!" she yelled louder that intended. "That book...belonged to my mother it was one of the few thing I had left after the fire."

"What fire?" Will asked sitting down on the wet sand next to Amber.

"When I was 10 I lit my house on fire and killed my parents on accident. " she whispered a tear drifting from her right eye.

"That's sad, tell me more."

"I don't trust you." she barely breathed.

"Why don't you trust anyone?"

9 years ago...

_"Hey Bud, you didn't mean it." Drake Arson (Amber's dad) said picking Amber up and throwing away the broken pieces of the vintage vase._

_"Daddy, I'm so sorry. I was just playing."Amber sobbed _

_"Don't worry sweetie, I forgive you. " he said setting her on the ground and kissing her head._

_"I just wish I could make it up to you." She wimpered. _

_"Trust me Bud, I'll be around for a long time, you can make it up to me sometime then." he said crouching down to her height and picking her up._

Present...

"No reason." She let out a deep sigh. "What about you?"

"When I was 12 I saw my brother get shot and he died in my arms. It's one of the reasons my mom doesn't like me fighting, the world's just dangerous, you know. I know because my dad was a cop, he was killed during a bank robbery. I was 10. " he paused. "Every generation in my family there's a Meta gene, I am my generations Meta gene. I fight, hoping the people I save have a family and I kept that family together."

"I completely understand. I am so sorry." She whispered.

Silence. They turned towards each other leaning in to kiss when Amber glanced to her left noticed a shake in the bushes, she pulled back, "What was that?"

"I tried to kiss you and-

"No, no. It came from the bushes." she pointed and four teens bolted out of the bushes. "RUN!" Sophia yelled followed by Selena and an other person not looking their direction.

"Selena! Was that you!" She started to run after them but found herself being held back.

"Amber, calm down" he paused setting her down and picking up wet sand. "and try to dodge the wet sand of my sand war!" He said throwing a hand full of wet sand at Amber and hitting her left shoulder. She picked up and arm full of sand and flung at him.

"Do not challenge the master!" She yelled doing a back-flip and grabbing a shell.

2 years ago...

_"Hey, Will, one day you'll take my place. I know these powers are new and all you want to do is use them." Will's uncle Rick began. "You have to promise to only use them when fighting a villain." _

_"I promise, gosh have a little more faith in me." Will laughed._

_"It's not faith, it's temptation. Stay strong, Will." He let out a big sigh. "Stay strong. Never give up. Never give in. Never stop fighting."_

Present...

"I'm covered in mud." Amber said emotionless.

"Then go in the water." Will laughed.

"It's so far."She got up walking towards the ocean. She was caked in mud, from the tips of her hair to he bottoms of her feet. She walked into the water the waves got up to her hips, she walked up closer until a giant wave pushed her to the ground. She never liked the ocean, it was wet and crap. But, what could she do it was The Ocean.

"Okay, let's go to the tower." Amber said scooping up her towel with hands.

"Wait, trust me you'll want to see the sunset." he said pulling her to the ground. A million shades of vibrant yellows, sun-kissed oranges, and blood red. Time couldn't go slow enough it was so beautiful.

One week later...

"First, Amber and Will." Starfire announced. "Now try not to depend on you powers. And everyone's level three is the same. " she paused taking out her timer. "Go!"

The doors opened to a long hallway that looked empty, Amber picked up a rock and threw it, it was split in to several pieces.

"How do we-

"Take my hand." Will said holding out his hand. She followed his instruction and they teleported to the other side.

Outside of the course...

"Your twenty dollars." Namine said handing Ember a twenty.

In the course...

Guns started shooting from the walls. "Starfire, are you trying to kill us!" Amber yelled knowing she would hear.

"I have an idea." Amber said powering up and stepping into the open firing guns. All you could see was a giant blue flame and the guns began to melt.

"Come on!" she said running into the next room.

The room was dark there seemed to be nothing, when on each side of them was 16 robots, and they began to surround them.

"What do you have in your belt?" Amber whispered.

"Why would it matter?"

"Damn it! Just tell me!" she yelled as the robots surrounded them. He did not respond. "Do you have a high frequency transmitter?"

"Yes, I'm guessing you think that, a high enough sound and the circuits will burst." Will asked, handing her the transmitter. Covering her ears instantly, circuits flew everywhere and the robots fell over.

Amber shook while taking her hands off her ears and reaching for the off button, instead a foot crushed it, Will's foot.

"Need some help."Will whispered extending his hand. "Nope." she said getting up on her own.

"Amazing team work! You both did wonderful!" Starfire cheered hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you, but we can't breath. " Amber said gasping for air.

**OKAY! YAY! So, for the 50th time a friend of mine wrote this. Tell me if she did good. Now, i have to go, Orchestra concert. Wish me luck. * Falls on way out* (I had to do it.)  
**

**~MHD**


End file.
